toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bibiri
Bibiri (びびり), also known by his alias Penguin King, or by his epithets, "Tyrannical Emperor, Bibiri" or "Big Boss, Bibiri", is the strongest Emperio alive and the current ruler of Area 7. Bibiri, despite being en Eight King, spends his time mostly commanding over his forces in Area 7, often making them due things that are not routine for the beasts. Despite this, Bibiri's power is immeasurable, and in turn, makes him one of the Eight Kings, earning his right to be called one of the strongest beasts in the entirety of the world. Emperios are generally the most known penguin species within the Gourmet World, but only one in 10,000,000 are capable of ascending to a much stronger form and gaining powers beyond their base form, and one in 1 billion are capable of earning the right to speech, through mutation, albeit to an extent. Bibiri is one of the rare few to being capable of earning both of these abilities. Personality Bibiri is a very commanding and controlling penguin, always taking advantage of the powers he possesses and mocking those that are weaker than himself. He is also shown to be a very aggressive penguin when things do not go his way, such as failing in one of his plans, or messing up in his speech. Bibiri is the type of being to want everything to go his way, or it's game over. Due to Bibiri possessing the ability of speech, due to the mutation in his "evolutionary line", he studied beings that were capable of speech, such as humans and the like. He even went as far as to learn certain mannerisms he deemed intriguing, such as commanding and forming armies, gambling, and acting superior to others. Out of these mannerisms, however, Bibiri's favorite by far is gambling, taking a high amount of enjoyment in seeing his opponents squirm at his prowess and taking what belongs to them. However, despite this, Bibiri is a sore loser when it comes to losing at something, especially gambling. This is apparent when he killed his opponent because of a loss; however, this has only happened once. Also, to further his enjoyment of beings that speak, he stole a suit and top hat for the single fact to be more like humans. Bibiri has also shown to be very cunning in and outside of battle. Due to his position, he makes it personal when he suffers a win or loss, always wishing to improve himself so that he never loses again. This is apparent when at times he has invaded other areas with his penguin army just to gain experience. Although, despite the times he wins, he still finds error in his plans and gets angered. This has shown to be one of Bibiri's flaws, as he will constantly find fault in anything he does and get angered along the way. Despite Bibiri being a penguin that can speak, he has limitations when it comes to speaking. There are times when he wouldn't know a word and be unable to continue his line of thought, or when he is incapable of saying a word due to his beak, which frustrates him to high amounts. Bibiri's biggest pet peeve is when others mock him at being incapable of stating something correctly. When others do this, he loses his sanity and goes on a rampage, attacking anything within his way, including members of his own army. Bibiri on several occasions has stated that he wishes he was more human, in the manner of being able to speak more fluently. However, he himself has stated that deep down inside he knows that it's impossible due to him being a penguin, which slightly aggravates him, but also ruins his mood, comically crying about his misfortune. Trivia *Bibiri's birthday is to reference World Penguin Day, which is on the same day. *Bibiri's ability in speech was given special permission after discussing it with all the Admins. However, he is only capable of speaking during Food Heaven chapters. Category:Eight Kings (Yumoz) Category:Original Beasts Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Area 7 Resident Category:Capture Lvl Unknown Category:Food Heaven Category:Enbu User Category:Emperio